Toda una pareja pervertida
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: –¡AGH! – Gritó alterado. - ¡Soy tu hermano, Sakura! ¡Soy familia! No puedes hablar conmigo sobre tus horarios de sexo, sobre tus posiciones favoritas, sobre los juguetes que has usado, ¡Y MUCHO MENOS DE QUÉ TAMAÑO LO TIENE EL IDIOTA DEL TEME!- Explotó. / Sasu&Saku. Divertido y pervertido. Ooc.


IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA DEL AUTOR AL FINAL (Para todos los lectores que me conocen)

* * *

**Toda una pareja pervertida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Realmente pienso que un pene grande y largo facilita las cosas. –

.

Son las ocho de la mañana, ¿no crees qué es muy temprano para hablar de eso? – Apenas hace dos horas que el sol había salido por el amor de dios.

.

¿Te lo parece? Es sólo que después de tener sexo en la ducha me llegó esa idea a la cabeza.- Contestó pensativa.

.

Lo que te llegó es otro tipo de cabeza.- Dijo frustrado.

.

Por favor.- Resopló molesta. – No te hagas el mojigato Naruto.

.

El chico tironeó desesperado de sus rubios cabellos. – Es solo que no me agrada hablar de sexo con mi hermanita… y menos que me informes cuando estuviste cogiendo.- Reclamó.

.

Ayer…- Le dijo nerviosa. Naruto la miró sin entender. – Fue ayer la ultima vez que tuve...

.

¡AGH! – Gritó alterado. - ¡Soy tu hermano Sakura! ¡Soy familia! No puedes hablar conmigo sobre tus horarios de sexo, sobre tus posiciones favoritas, sobre los juguetes que has usado, ¡Y MUCHO MENOS DE QUÉ TAMAÑO LO TIENE EL IDIOTA DEL TEME!- Explotó.

.

La pelirosa le cubrió la boca tarde, pero en cambio lo golpeó con mucha fuerza en la cabeza.- ¡No seas escandaloso! ¡¿Qué dirán las personas de mí?! – Levantó la voz enojada.

.

Que tienes un novio con la verga inmensa.- Los hermanos voltearon ante la profunda voz que se alzó clara entre el bullicio de la ciudad.

.

¡Sasuke-kun! – Corrió alegre hacia el pelinegro con mirada arrogante.

.

.

.

.

¡Te lo digo Ino! – Gritoneó emocionada. – Es mucho más fácil lograr posiciones placenteras sin tener que estar al pendiente o preocuparte de que se salga si él tiene el pene grande y largo.- Aplaudió contenta.

.

¿En serio? – Miró las nubes reflexionando lo que dijo su amiga. – Dame un ejemplo. – Pidió curiosa.

.

Déjame pensar… - Llevó su mirada jade al suelo, concentrándose en encontrar un buen ejemplo que explique su hipótesis. – ¡Lo tengo! – Chasqueó sus dedos.- Una simple: De perrito… no me gusta su nombre, pero ni modo.- Ino la miró sin entender.- ¿Cuando te dice: Ponte en cuatro? – Obvió.

.

Aaah… Ya sé cuál dices.- Sonrió traviesa.- Ajaam.- La apresuró.

.

Pues… si la tiene chica a cada rato se está saliendo.- Hizo un puchero gruñón.- Se te acaba la emoción y no puedes moverte libremente por lo mismo que la tiene chiquita. – Sonrió igual que el Wason.- En cambio, si la tiene grande puedes moverte como quieras, las penetraciones se hacen más largas y hasta él se puede dar el lujo de no moverse y ser la chica quien haga todo el trabajo.- Aplaudió de nuevo como niña pequeña.

.

¡Que sabia eres Sakura! – Le festejó su amiga.

.

.

.

.

Antes que nada. – Naruto se apresuró en hablar antes de que su amigo tomara asiento en la silla frente a él.- Quiero que dejemos de hablar de sexo… no es muy bonito escuchar cómo te coges a mi hermana… o que ella misma me diga las cosas nuevas que le enseñaste.- Tenia el rostro como de quien en cualquier momento se echaría a vomitar.

.

Hmp.- Soltó.- No seas un marica dobe. – Se burló.

.

Sasuke.- Le miró serio.- No creo que a _**ti**_.- Enfatizó.- Te agrade que te cuente cómo los pechos de Hinata brincan como locos por todos lados cada que está encima de mí mientras la penetro como si no hubiera mañana y sus jugos me bañan la verga ayudando a embestirla hasta las amígdalas.- Cuestionó frio… y para que mentir, paladeando la venganza de ver el desfigurado rostro del Uchiha producto del enojo.

.

No hables de mi hermana así, estúpido Uzumaki.- Chirrió los dientes de tanto que los apretaba.

.

Y tú no hables de la mía así, imbécil Uchiha.- Contraatacó. – Ten un poco de decoro… de corazón hacia tu amigo del alma.- Dramatizó desesperado.

.

Alzó sus labios en una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. – Tal vez Dios me hizo la verga tan grande… porque me quitó el corazón.- Se levantó apresurado saliendo de la cafetería, escuchando el griterío de su amigo rubio y las palabrotas en contra de su progenitora que lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dice que me estoy convirtiendo en una puta.- Refunfuñó con su cabeza reposando en el pecho de su novio. Acaban de, para variar, tener sexo en la habitación del pelinegro.

.

Sasuke bufó enojado.- Ese dobe.- Suavizó su expresión al tiempo en que rodeaba el pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo de su novia apretándola más contra si. – Y supongo que no le habrás echo caso.- Besó de forma tierna su nariz.- Tu no eres eso… me consta. Tengo la braga que traías cuando te desvirgué atesorada en la gaveta de mi ropa interior.- Sonrió divertido y prepotente.-

.

Sakura lo golpeó en el pecho avergonzada.- Idiota.- Plantó un beso en su abdomen y rió cuando automáticamente los músculos del Uchiha se tensaron.

.

Pequeña bruja.- Atacó su boca como un hambriento mientras le abría las piernas, y entonces la penetró con su verga en un certero y poderoso embiste.

.

A mi no me importa lo que piense ni el dobe ni los demás.- Le dijo mientras se movía lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella, torturándola casi con placer de verla sufrir. – Yo te amo… y lo que tenemos los dos es sólo nuestro.- La besó devoto cuando una lagrimilla se le escapó a su chica. – Que los demás se jodan. – Concluyó comenzando por fin con el ritmo salvaje y placentero que a ambos les encantaba.

.

Oye ototo…- Itachi había abierto la puerta justo cuando el pelinegro alzó a Sakura sentándola sobre él. - ¡JODIDOS CONEJOS! ¡CIERREN LA PUERTA CON SEGURO SI VAN A ESTAR COGIENDO! – Bramó entre sorprendido, enojado, avergonzado… y excitado. La novia de su hermano no estaba nada mal…

.

¡SAL DE AQUÍ ITACHI! –Como pudo Sasuke cubrió a la pelirosa con su propio cuerpo.- ¡CUANDO TERMINE ROCIARE TUS OJOS CON ÁCIDO, MENUDO IMBÉCIL! – El Uchiha mayor cerró la puerta asustado y corrió hacia la puerta de su casa con el miedo corriendo por sus venas.

.

¡ESTAS MUERTO! – Alcanzó a escuchar cuando saltaba un arbusto del jardín de su casa. Sentía la sangre helarse y el temor de que su vida estaba en grave peligro.

.

Lo voy a matar.- Sasuke estaba abotonando su pantalón con movimientos bruscos y cargados de enojo.

.

Sasuke-kun.- La pelirosa se deslizó tras él y lo rodeó con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en la espalda masculina. – Puedes matarlo cuando regrese… en algún momento tiene que hacerlo.- En su voz se podía escuchar la diversión contenida.- Mientras tanto…- El pelinegro sintió las suaves manos de Sakura acariciar su pecho y abdomen. – Podemos descargar tu enojo en algo más productivo.

.

Sasuke gimió ronco cuando la boquita traviesa de la Haruno mordió su oreja de forma sugerente.

.

Espero no te retractes de tus palabras.- La empujó sin cuidado hacia la cama y de un solo salto volvió a quedar sobre ella. – No te vas a poder levantar mañana.- Mordió su pezón rosa mientras sus escurridizos dedos se abrían paso hacia la intimidad femenina.

.

Te reto a que lo logres.- Lo besó con salvajismo y al instante sus lenguas se encontraron en una lucha por el poder.

.

Serian unas largas, laaaargas horas… o hasta que Itachi regresara hacia su juicio final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Bien, la cosa está así: Me disculparé por ésta enorme falta de actividad de mi parte y no tengo excusas ni las voy a dar, simplemente no me siento a gusto escribiendo como lo he estado haciendo (y me refiero a la computadora de escritorio) pues me resulta incomodo y molesto, porque paso la mayor parte del tiempo sentada estudiando o trabajando o investigando o cualquier cosa menos escribir para ustedes porque es el colmo para mi, y aunque me encanta escribir y tal vez para muchos no sea pretexto para mi si, por que termino molestándome cuando inicio una historia o cuando estoy continuando otra y empiezo a escribir pura tontería que no va, donde se nota mi molestia por esta situación.

Terminé dando una excusa y explicación, ¿verdad? Ni modo. Y así es. Simple molestia, además de que he estado de viciosa leyendo mucho de todo un poco. ¡Ya ni siquiera leo en Fanfiction! Es muy rara la ocasión porque para mi es desesperante estar frente a la computadora.

Estoy a inicios de terminar la preparatoria y entrar a la universidad, escogí Ciencias políticas y administración pública como mi carrera :D Me gusta mucho la política, en fin, tal parece que me haré de una laptop, recen por eso-claro las que aun sean fieles lectoras mías y no se molesten por las tarugadas que estoy diciendo-porque de ser así ¡AGARRENCE! Pues me meteré de lleno en terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente para quitarme éste gran peso de en sima.

Espero entiendan, de verdad que si.

Dejo éste Talk-fic que hoy hice para poder dejarles ésta nota. Ojalá les guste.

Me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión con respecto a lo que acabo de comunicar y también lo que piensan de este-mi primer- Talk-fic.

Cuídense mucho y no se molesten conmigo. Hago lo que puedo, ¿verdad que no les gustaría obligarme a seguir escribiendo y por mi molestia y/o enojo escriba pendejadas que no van conmigo, o si?

Bye.

P.D.: Dejé exactamente ésta misma nota en **_De suspiros y embarazos_**. Para que no la lean dos veces, y pienso seguir colocandola al final de todo lo que suba, por si las dudas.


End file.
